


Message

by walkalittleline



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Episode 55
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkalittleline/pseuds/walkalittleline
Summary: Based on this tumblr post acheesecakewrites.tumblr.com/post/183485900463





	Message

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The first time it happens, he thinks he’s imagining it. He’s exhausted, hovering somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, entire body stiff and aching—the hard ground beneath him isn’t helping either. He’s still recovering from _dying_ and is pretty sure his mind is playing tricks on him when he hears a soft voice filter through his head. 

_I am glad you are alive, Caduceus._

Caduceus lifts his head from his makeshift pillow of Jester’s folded cloak to look around, feeling faintly panicked at the wild thought of another incubus showing up when they’re all completely tapped of spells. It’s near pitch black in the cavern, the only light the gentle glow of Caleb’s orb floating above them covered in a cloth to dim it. It takes his brain a few seconds to process that the voice is Caleb’s, the thick, lilting accent and note of nervous hesitance. Caduceus squints towards where the wizard is laying curled on his side facing away from him between Nott and Beau. He’s still apart from the steady rise and fall of his shoulder with each slow breath, and Caduceus lays his head back down, frowning. He goes to sleep still unsure whether or not his overworked brain is making things up.  

The second time it happens, he’s still not quite sure if he’s actually hearing what he thinks he is. It’s the following day, after they’ve all sufficiently recovered and turned over the evidence of that they’d solved the issue with the gateways and collected their gold, on the way to get their moorbounders when Caleb’s voice filters through his head again. 

_Not to be crude, but you look very good from behind, Caduceus._

Caduceus stumbles on his own feet in surprise, Jester quick to rush to his side with a concerned look, fretting over him needing more rest despite his insistence that he’s fine. By the time he gets a chance to look at Caleb where he’s lingering at the back of the group, he’s got his hands stuffed in the pockets of his coat and is saying something to Nott, frowning faintly as his eyes sweep the street.

The third time it happens, he’s prepared for it. He’s spent the entire day on edge, unsure if his brain is still addled from the previous night’s events or not. They’ve been traveling for most of the day, stopping only when the sun begins sinking slowly below the horizon. He’s in the process of conjuring food and water for them and their moorbounders when the familiar voice tickles the back of his brain.

_You handled your moorbounder very well today. I would like to see what else you can handle._

Caduceus spins around, eyes quickly scanning across the camp and heart beating rapidly in his chest. Yasha and Beau are driving stakes into the ground to tether their moorbounders, Jester and Fjord keeping the beasts at bay as the three of them snuffle at the ground and snap at each other in a way Caduceus thinks is meant to be playful, though it’s still hard to tell. Nott is unfurling their bedrolls in a line under a copse of gnarled and twisted trees, the only semblance of cover for miles. But Caleb is nowhere to be seen.

“Caleb?” he says quietly. He’s seen Caleb and Nott use their messages before, but he’s still not entirely sure of how it works and if Caleb can hear him or he’s just talking to himself.

There’s no response.

Caleb shows up a few minutes later to join them as they sit around to eat, seemingly having been setting up the alarm around the camp. He doesn’t look at Caduceus throughout the entire meal, offering to take first watch with Yasha when they’re all settling down for bed, full and drowsy. Caduceus lays down next to Yasha’s empty bedroll as the two of them disappear into the darkness, Caleb’s dim globe of light bobbing alongside them.

Caduceus rolls onto his side, mulling over what Caleb had said and trying to discern exactly what it was supposed to mean. It takes longer than usual for him to begin to drift off to sleep, the sound of the others snoring and gentle rustle and creak of branches overhead lulling him. His eyes snap open and he sits bolt upright as he hears a voice in his head again. It’s not a voice this time though, not really, just quick, labored breaths and soft grunts.

“Caleb?” he whispers anxiously when the sounds stop. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where’s Yasha?”

There’s a few seconds of silence, then a low, breathy chuckle filters into his ears.

_No, I’m not hurt. She cannot hear me, don’t worry._

His voice is breathless, halting, and Caduceus still reaches automatically towards his staff where it’s laying in the grass next to him as Caleb goes silent again.

A beat.

_Talk to me, Caduceus._

“I don’t—What do you want me to say?” Caduceus replies, confused and still debating if he should go look for Caleb to see what’s wrong, why he’s making those unsteady whines that are making something unfamiliar stir inside him that’s at complete contrast with the lingering panic he’s feeling. He feels his face warm.

_Anything_.

Caleb groans, the sound low and throaty, and Caduceus swallows, his throat suddenly dry and something hot curling in his groin.

“Ok,” he mutters, frowning and suddenly at a loss for words. “Um... I-I don’t—“ he glances upward at the dark, star-speckled sky overhead, “—the sky is very... nice tonight.”

There’s another beat of silence, then Caleb is laughing quietly, the sound warm and fond and wavering at the end, and Caduceus flushes with embarrassment.

_You’re going to make me feel guilty for doing this, Mr. Clay._

“For doing what?” Caduceus whispers, though he thinks he’s beginning to understand what’s happening, Caleb’s rapid, staccato breaths, the desperate little sounds filling Caduceus’ head that are quickly keying him into what’s going on.

Caleb’s voice returns after a few seconds of silence, a low hum in his ear before he speaks.

_I think you know exactly what I’m doing, Caduceus._

There’s something in the way Caleb says his name, the sound rolling off his tongue like honey, that makes his head spin. His voice is heavy with suggestion, a rough whisper, thick with arousal. It feels like Caleb is in his blood, flowing through his veins like fire and setting his skin alight from the inside.

“Yeah,” Caduceus murmurs, glancing around at the others to make sure they’re still sleeping. “I think I do.”

He holds his breath as he waits for Caleb to recast the spell to respond.

_Does it make you uncomfortable?_

“I’m not really sure,” Caduceus replies honestly.

Caleb chuckles weakly at that, the sound barely more than a rush of air. He suddenly inhales sharp and shuddering, breath hitching as he moans raggedly, the sound resonating in Caduceus head and slipping down his spine, hot and molten. It’s not until the sound in his head is gone again that he realizes he’s breathing heavily, blood pumping loud in his ears. He jumps when Caleb’s voice returns.

_You should get some sleep. You are still recovering._

It’s a quiet murmur in his ear, languid and alluring, like his tongue is thick with each syllable.

“Okay,” Caduceus responds almost automatically. His eyes flick to where he’d seen Caleb and Yasha vanish but he still can’t seen anything, the darkness pressing against his eyes and the starlight overhead only allowing him to just make out the shape of the others sleeping nearby.

_Good night, Caduceus._

“Good night, Caleb,” he replies softly.

He waits a full minute for another response but there is none beyond the creak of the trees above them. He lays back down, folding his hands loosely over his stomach and staring up at the canopy of sky overhead. He’s confused and still mildly aroused, lying awake for a long time before he finally manages to shut down his brain enough to fall asleep.

The next morning as they’re packing up camp, shaking the stiffness from their limbs and grumbling at the cold that settled overnight, Caduceus wonders vaguely if maybe he’d just dreamt the events of the previous night, if his brain really is still addled from his brush with death and it’s simply manifesting itself in odd ways. He considers asking Jester about it, but the thought of explaining what happened to her makes him want to shrivel up with embarrassment so he decides not to say anything.

_Maybe next time you can join me. If you’re interested._

Caduceus’ eyes snap to Caleb where he’s tying up his bedroll a few feet away. He’s stuffing something back in his pocket, not looking at Caduceus, though even from this distance he can see the pinkness of his cheeks and the faint smirk turning up the corners of his lips. 

“Ok,” Caduceus mutters, trying hard not to move his lips as Fjord is next to him struggling to shove his bedroll into their bag of holding. Caleb’s eyes find his, widening with disbelief.

“Tonight,” Caduceus says in a rush, not sure how long the spell will linger. “Second watch.”

He watches Caleb nod silently once and wet his lips before returning to packing, still grinning to himself. 

“You want this in the bag?” Fjord says, reaching for Caduceus’ bedroll and giving him a questioning look.

“Oh, yes, thank you, Fjord,” he replies, smiling stiffly.

“You okay?” Fjord says, brow furrowing on concern. “You look a little flushed. You want Jester to take a look at you?”

“No, I’m fine. Just a little tired still, I think.”

Fjord looks doubtful for a moment before shrugging and beginning to stuff Caduceus’ things into the bag.

Caduceus glances at Caleb again but he’s deep in conversation with Beau, the two of them holding the map between them and pointing at the distant horizon. Caduceus tries not to feel panicked about what he’s just agreed to, or _why_ he agreed to it. Maybe he’s feeling heedless after what happened. Maybe he just likes the idea of seeing what Caleb looks like when he makes those noises in person, of finding out how to coax those noises out of him himself. Regardless, he knows he won’t be able to think about anything else all day long and he finds himself longing for nightfall before the sun is even fully up.


End file.
